mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hola, amigo. Welcome to my hippity hop talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin', I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to flippin' ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all mah old messages once mah talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, cuz I don't really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. Please remember to sign your messages with your name so it would save meh teh trouble getting off my dang tushie and try to see who edited mah talk page in teh history. Or just use a flippin' word bubble, dangit. If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline below. Thank you vewy much, person reading this, and I hope you has a very nice day on MySims Wiki. TALLY HO!!! ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Joslyn's Appearance Tickle Monster has Been Buggin' Your Soul, Eh? }} *attacks Rick Rolls with the fire nation drill* YESSSSSSSS!!! }} }} }} }} }} }} Gosh, ah am sounding liek a jerk. I'm sorry. Will you please change it? }} I like the hot ice-cream. ROAR kids this days.... }} One Last Thingy... }} }} }} }} }} Don't wanna used meh word bubble! It's copy and paste... and that drama! Miss Blanky, how do I make a talk page archive, I think I am gonna hold 10 messages at a time (depending on size! If over 5 lines per message, archive, if less 20 messages per thingy) Please teach me, if you want, you can do it... :) Mayor Zain 12:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The Kingdom Portal!! . }} Somethin' i dont s'pose you could fix my talk page? the colored boxes have gone all dodgy}} And then it ends with k. }} HAVE YOU PAID THE PIED PIPER? ) today. Yay! So.... first of all, I have a very important question. Does the game require the L button? I trust you are able to answer?}} }} . }} }} }} *attacks Rick rolls with the Annoyance from you to me and Hol* Don't forgot my request. PROMOTION! }} Permission for my article Blanky, can I please have my article back? New appearance...sorta. /tttt Matt's teh mascot.}} SHIKIJIKA CHANGES ITS APPEARANCE IN THE WILD BASED ON THE SEASON WHICH LASTS A MONTH! :O }} MySims PC DUN DUN DUN!!! }} MUFFINZ! Promotion thing }} LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL i know this is soo STUPID but funny LOL LOL LOL LOL uhhhhhhhhh.......... blanky? this website said 2 ask u 2 make my sim well.... it said something like that. IDK let me check.......... yup it did ... 2 make a picture of my sim.=^.^= plzzz make 1 comment 2 me if u get this message The "Troll" that Salin is talking about He edited The character battles to say that even if you don't have a acount, you can vote. Yes, I will soon ... hopefully - 06:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC) He also turned BEAN INTO A GIRL!!! Sorry, i like BEan for some bizzare, unknown reason wait. wat do u mean? IM SOO COMFUSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! why do people have sims for? is it important O.O if u get this message go 2 my blog and say "??" i need 2 talk 2 u thats long oops not my blong my talk page ok? answer me on my talk page are u busy UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM............................. are u there? are you busy?? :/--aShLeY 03:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC) which looks better? can use this 2? (the Esma pic.) yeah, i guess i like the 1 u said you like its cuter but for the hair i like it like violets just make it the same as violet--SmiLeY4913 18:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) eyes and mouth is the same as violet i guess cuz i cant think of 1--SmiLeY4913 18:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) New Appearence Remember I was telling you about a glitch? Well I have the pics now... Sorry i took soooo long i forgot. But the wiki won't let me upload them =(. 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 17:26, August 12, 2010 (UTC) FRIENDZ 4EVAH! Oh, I also have a tendancy to believe that I annoy everyone. A lot of people say I don't, but a lot of the time they act like I do... }} " So ah told teh teacher, and Josh got suspended. YAY! Oh, and I'm always goin' on about how his hair is fake and how you can just peel it off. Alex and I sorta hate each other, but are also kinda friends. I'm always annoying him on purpose. When we aren't arguing about something stupid, we talk about the Mario games. Or we bother Jaysa. Or we just gossip. As for Davon, he used to be really mean to everyone except me. He then dissed one of mah friends, and I yelled at him. I think I may have slapped him. And Jason, he's not really my enemy anymore. He looks a lot like Dentface at times. He has really bizarre mood swings. Like, he's acting all tough, and then he's like "Hey, look, a kitty-cat!" We seldom talk to each other... ands I used to kinda have a crush on him. But then he got this ugly haircut, which didn't last long. Then I started liking a guy named Steven... he's a total Star Wars fan. Squee! Also, where does I make these characters?: Is it a website or what? Can I has a link? And now for a parade of smilies: }} EDGEY-POO!!! }} }} Uhh! *bursts out laughing* HI BLANKY! I MADE A PICTURE TO SHOW YOU!! Here! ! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!! Mayor Zain 22:35, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorreh... LoLZ. }} AIRPLANES AREN'T SHOOTING STARS!! Glitch Pictures It says its not the right kind of file so i cant upload any of them 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 04:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 04:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 04:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 04:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 04:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 04:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 04:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 04:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 04:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Dont ask I felt like doing that =D Sim Request uh... can u make the eyes like yuki and the mouth like a happy face cause it looks to much like violet--SmiLeY4913 05:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) .....................................................Rocks. It is kinda kewleho, so.. uh.... YEEEEAAAAHZORS. I think... Lolz, I say dat a lot. Ran is pretteh funneh... her peppiness and the fact how Amu is annoyed by her is funneh. }} }} :Eyes: Bean Bradly :Hairstyle and Color: Brandi (Black & Red Color) :Skin Color: Tan :Mouth: Annie's Mouth :Outfit Description: Annie's Outfit :Face Tattoos: Star :Accessories: None :Background: The pond near my house :Chyannestar 20:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC)chyannestar SHI-LONG LANG ZI!!! I used it a ton last night cuz I was down to my last Logic point... yeah. :P Where did you get your Godot sprites? }} I don't really trust eBay with video games... And if New York City, New York doesn't have them, I doubt (insert city I live here), Alabama will... }} |moo=tragic}} }} |moo=see}} I ish probableh going to be slapped for this... Mah computer messes up when evah ah try to download Adobe. But I've been doing a lot of research on Lucky Star Wiki... Yeah. And next time I spend teh night at my grandparents house, I ish going to try and watch as many episodes as possible.}} }} Categoly thing ( AND DON'T THIS SPEECHLESS SMILE WITH ME FOREVER! ) }} Walt Disney World! Where Dreeeaaamsss, Cooooommme, Truuuuueeee! uh.. can u make the syes like bee bee's? i just dont want it to look like violet...--SmiLeY4913 20:21, August 14, 2010 (UTC) LOL sorry .. but im sure this is the last 1 can u put... ren ee eyes? im very sorry if im making u mad LOL JK --SmiLeY4913 20:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) HELP dear Blanky for the past HOUR I have been trying to create a user but after I've done everything it says "unable to perfom this action at this time" I really need help cause I wanna make a story. HELP 20:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) YESSSSS!! Finally!! HANG THERE, MONKEY LOOKING BOY }} }} }} }} Can I please get an advertisment? Can I get an advertisement for my story called MySims Adventures? It's a decent story and I'll try to add a new episode for it every week. Please and Thank You. P.S. You're awesome. I HAVE A HEAD! IT ENDS IN A POINT! |moo=zoom}} uh............. i have a question.. how did you do that when it said: blanky's talk page BTW that last letter waz from me--SmiLeY4913 19:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) how did u do the top of ur talk page to say :blankys talk page??--SmiLeY4913 20:10, August 15, 2010 (UTC) YEAH--SmiLeY4913 20:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC)